1. Field of the Invention
The following invention is directed to a stroller, and more particularly to a stroller which can conveniently collapse to a non-use position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Collapsible strollers are well-known in the art. However, the mechanism which allows the stroller to collapse is generally cumbersome and often requires the user to inconveniently unlock the mechanism and collapse the stroller. This becomes increasingly difficult if the operator has a physical condition, such as a bad back or is pregnant, which may limit the operator""s agility.
Mechanisms which allow the user to more conveniently collapse the stroller are also known. However, these mechanisms are generally mechanically complex, greatly increase the number of parts used on the stroller and therefore increase both cost and weight, cannot be retrofitted onto existing strollers, and have exposed joints and moving parts which could pose a danger to both the stroller""s operators and passengers.
Additionally, the operating mechanisms of some conventional strollers with release bars are disadvantageous because items can get caught between the release bar and the handlebar, possibly pinching the operators"" fingers. Further, the mechanisms with release bars generally. add weight to the stroller and are cumbersome and difficult to actuate. They also suffer from having exposed mechanical parts which are subject to wear and increased friction.
Other mechanisms which use either levers, buttons, or a rotary member, all have a high degree of mechanical complexity and a large number of small parts. These factors tend to reduce reliability and increase the frequency of breakdown.
There is currently a need for a stroller which is mechanically reliable, which has an easy to reach unlocking mechanism and which can be folded while the operator remains erect.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a stroller that substantially obviates one or more of the disadvantages of the related art strollers.
An object of the present invention is to provide a stroller that allows an operator to easily collapse the stroller.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stroller that allows an operator to collapse the stroller conveniently and without having to bend over and reach down.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a stroller with a mechanism that allows easy collapse of the stroller.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims as well as the appended drawings.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.